


Rowdy Boy

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Funny, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin





	Rowdy Boy

You growled as your eyes snapped open, and you restrained the urge to throw your phone at the wall. It just would  _ not _ shut  _ up _ ! What made them think calling you fifty times in a row would make you any more likely to answer!? You huffed, and angrily leaned over to grab your phone. This, of course, was a terrible thing to do in your pained/exhausted state, because it almost immediately led to you falling off the bed. You weren't sure if the blankets trapping your legs on the bed made it more or less painful. You groaned again, but didn't bother to move for fear of worsening your headache.

You answered your phone with faked cheerfulness voice, not even bothering to check who was calling first. “Pittsburgh Morgue, you stab it, we slab it. Fry speaking, but my clients call me Mr. Clean.” You habitually winked, even though you knew whoever it was couldn't hear you.

There was some unintelligible grumbling, then a familiar sounding voice. Dean Winchester. Unfortunately, that voice was yelling directly into your ear. You flinched, and quickly slid your phone across the floor to keep your eardrums in tact and to keep your headache from turning into a full blown migraine. You closed your eyes with a sigh, wondering if you'd be able to fall asleep to the sweet, dulcet sounds of Dean's yelling. Unfortunately you knew that wasn't an option, and rolled onto your back, so that you’d have an easier time untangling your legs from the covers.

You left your phone on the ground as you got dressed, paying no mind to whatever clothes you threw on. Chances were, Dean wanted something hunting related, which meant you'd have to wear more than just your underwear.

You picked the phone back up, making sure to hold it away from your ears, when you were properly dressed. You slipped back into the cheery voice. “Can’t understand what you’re sayin with all that yellin’. Tell Mr. Clean, what it is ya mean?”

He sighed, rather aggressively, before lowering his voice to a more tolerable octave. “We’re working on a case, that’s only  _ an hour  _ away from where you live, so why you’ve done nothing about it is anyone’s guess, and we need your help. So get your hungover ass out of bed and  _ help us! _ ” You still couldn't have the phone fully up to your ear.

“Rude. So you knew I was hungover, yet still proceeded to laugh at me? I need to get some better friends.” You could feel him roll his eyes. “Just tell me what we're killing and where?”

You put the address into your gps, making him repeat it a few more times even after you already had it down, just to get some subtle revenge for all the yelling he did. After taking some pills and coffee to treat your headache and sleepiness, you put your sunglasses on and head out to your car. The moment you stepped outside, you were attacked by the glowing evil ball of hatred constantly looming over your head. You gave the sun your middle finger, and silently wished you had a second pair of sunglasses to wear. Luckily, your car provided some safety.

“Are you even listening, Y/N?!” You looked down at your phone, completely having forgotten about Dean in the midst of your inner monologue against your greatest enemy, the sun. You put him on speakerphone, so you'd actually be able to hear him when he wasn't talking, and internationally waited a moment before replying.

“Sure.” You started up your car.

He sighed. “I have to repeat everything for you, don't I?”

You paused again, as you started driving to wherever Dean was sending you. “Possibly.” He sighed again, this time with a lot more annoyance.

~~~

You weren't the most traditionally safe driver, but you'd never crashed your car, so you figured you were a pretty good driver. That overconfidence may have led you to do some risky decisions, but in your defense they had yet to turn out badly. Plus, the road was clear aside from Dean's car, which was a decent distance away from your own, so you figured there was no harm in being a bit risky to make a good entrance.

You sped down the road, expertly turning your wheel in a way that would make your car drift, and parked right on the shoulder of the road. It wasn't the first time you'd done something like this, and like all the other times before, it was a success. You quickly got out of your car, flipped off the pair of hunters in front of you, and yelled, “Party time, bitcheees!” You would've brought out the airhorn—which you owned for both hunting and party related situations—and confetti, but you didn't want to alert the nearby demons, or end up littering.

Sam cringed, and looked back at you with a worried look, while Dean just looked confused and somewhat annoyed. “How did you manage to get here so fast?! And what was… that whole thing?!” Dean shouted, as you ran up to the both of them. Your headache was blissfully gone, but his loud yelling still hurt your ears. Though, that may have just been a permanent, non-hangover related thing. The sun still hurt as well, but you knew for a fact that that was a permanent pain. You would've glared at it, but you had the sense of mind not to.

“By ignoring speed limits and taking advantage of the fact that the roads were pretty much empty the whole way here!” You gave him a thumbs up.

“You're not drunk, are you?” Sam asked hesitantly, and you shot him a look as if he had just drowned your kittens one by one.

“Excuse me, but I don't drive drunk! I’m a hunter, I save lives. Not end them.” You furrowed your eyebrows when you heard a familiar laugh coming from the direction of the Impala. You looked over, only to see your best friend sitting on the hood of the car, Gabriel. You smiled. You two hadn't seen each other in what felt like forever!

“First off, you totally sound like a drunk driving PSA right now. And second, how did you not get here sooner with the way you drive?” He smiled teasingly.

You started running up to him, as fast as you possibly could, and realizing what was about to happen, he quickly jumped off the car. You glomped him, but he didn't have time to hug you back, as the force of it knocked him down onto the, luckily soft, grass. You stared down at him from above, straddling his stomach with a huge smile on your face. “I would've been here sooner, but I had to pay attention to Dean's bitch ass pretty much the whole way. I totally would've ignored him if I knew you'd be here.”

He had an equally large smile. “Why didn't you ignore him regardless? I do it all the time.”

“Oh my God, you're right! Why didn't I just do that instead of listening?!”

“The only God here is Loki.” He winked.

“They know each other?!’” Dean threw his hands into the air, making wild gestures. “Of course they know freakin’ each other! I should've known something like this would happen!” He kicked a rock. “I can't believe I not only have to deal with a pranking obsessed archangel and a hungover hunter, but now I have to deal with them teaming up on me, too?!” 

You and Gabe silently agreed that he just gave you a great idea, while Sam just sighed in pain. He definitely had it the worst. He had to deal with all of that, plus an angry Dean.

~~~

Dean took in a very loud breath through his nose, and let it out with a huff. His jaw was clenched in irritation.

“What's goin’ on with Deano over there?” Gabe pointed at the angry hunter with his thumb, making a face of genuine confusion. He was smirking on the inside, though.

I shrugged, looking over at him with false concern. “Who knows? I just hope he's okay.” Dean was seething with anger.

“Okay? Okay?! How am I supposed to be okay?! You two have been spending all this time reminiscing, instead of actually helping us like you were supposed to, and now look at us?!” He gestured to your surroundings, a large metal cage that seemed to have no escape.

“Yeah, he seems fine.” You waved your hand dismissively, and Dean looked just about ready to strangle your kittens one by one.

Gabriel’s face suddenly lit up. “Ooh, remember the mermaids?!”

You looked confused for a moment, before your face lit up with recognition. “Oh yeah! Still have no clue how they did all that underwater…”

“I mean, everyone there was pretty out of it, I'm not even sure that's really what it was.”

“Yeah, but, all of us saw the same thing. And then the way they all acted afterwards was pretty… Y'know.”

“Yeah, but I've done that underwater before—” You gave him a questioning look. “Don't ask—” You nodded. “And that's not how it worked out for me.”

“Yeah, but, they're mermaid strippers! They probably have some sort of underwater magic! Or maybe, it's PARTY MAGIC!” You started excitedly hitting Gabe's shoulder with both your hands.

“Could you guys stop talking about parties, or mermaids, or whatever and help me and Sam come up with a plan to GET US OUT OF HERE?!”

“PARTY MAGIC, DEAN. THAT'S HOW WE ESCAPE. PARTY! MAGIC!” 

“I'll get the strippers!” Gabriel snapped his fingers, making four scantily clad women appear. A busty Asian beauty for Dean, two more Y/N's, one for herself and one for Gabe, and another Gabriel for the both of them to share. Sam got no one.

Dean looked like he was about to stab your kittens one by one. “WHY ARE THERE MORE THAN ONE OF YOU NOW!?”

“Oh, Dean, ya silly goose!” One of the You-Strippers said in a giggly high pitched voice, her voice carrying a very heavy Boston accent. You immediately recognized her as Crystal the moment you heard it. You’d had enough parties with Gabriel to recognize his strippers. “We're shapeshifters, there's not actually more than two of them. I don't think the world could handle that.”

“THEY'RE SHAPE SHI-” He was promptly cut off by a pair of boobs in his face.

“Don't worry, hun. Angel ain't a shapeshifter, she just really likes goin’ on adventures and shovin’ ‘er boobs in peoples faces.” The Gabriel shifter, Candy, said with a smile. Dean finally shut it, and resigned to his fate.

Sam was just… intensely confused, mainly. He was also a little bit offended that he didn’t get a stripper, although he didn't know why, but he was mainly just relieved. Unfortunately, that relief soon faded away when you decided to ask him if he'd like one of your extra strippers. “No. Thanks?”

“What?! Rude! Are we not attractive enough for you?” You, Gabe, and the three shapeshifters spoke in terrifying unison, as you all crossed your arms. 

Dean didn't seem to notice, but Sam, on the other hand, looked traumatized. “Can we just… leave? Please?” He practically begged.

“No party?” You asked sadly.

“No party.”

“Fine.” You pouted, and crawled over to Gabe. You straddled his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck. “We'll just party on our own, right?”

“Two nights in a row? How are not still hungover?”

“Wait. I thought you said you hadn't seen him in forever!” Dean seemed to pull himself away from Angel long enough to bring himself back into your conversation.

“It's cause he got taken away by the coppers!” You turned back to Gabe. “I thought I'd never see you again.”

“Oh, come on Cupcake, you think I'd actually let the  _ cops _ get me.”

“I mean… they were, like,  _ really  _ upset. I was pretty sure the one who got hit on my the mermaid was  _ actually  _ gonna kill you.”

“Pshh. Kill  _ me? _ I'm too perfect to die.”

“We'll see about that?” Dean muttered, receiving a glare from you and Gabe. Angel shoved his face into her chest and gave you both a thumbs up.

“We can still party again tonight, right?” You smiled hopefully.

“Only if it’s in your bedroom.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

You smirked. “Bring the stippers and leave the Winchester's!” Your words were followed by a chorus of cheers from the shifters, plus Angel, and complaints from the brothers. They didn't have a chance to stop any of you, though, and like that, the fun group was in your room.

You were sure the other two would be fine, Gabe wouldn't  _ actually _ leave them defenseless in a demon cage. They would still have to fight to escape, of course, but that didn't bother you. They wouldn't be in this situation if they weren't such party poopers.


End file.
